Butuh
by ry0kiku
Summary: Hujan bisa menghapus darah dari tanganmu, tapi takkan pernah bisa menghapus masa lalu... Sanggupkah hujan mengungkap rahasiamu? Beritahu aku... apakah kau membutuhkanku? HakkaiGoku friend relationship. Non yaoi. Terjemahan dari 'Need'


Judul: Butuh

Fandom: Saiyuki

Genre: Angst/Friendship

Disclaimer: Saiyuki milik Kazuya Minekura-sensei, saya cuma pinjam sebentar untuk mengisi waktu (lagi-lagi)

Summary: Hujan bisa menghapus darah dari tanganmu, tapi takkan pernah bisa menghapus masa lalu... Sanggupkah hujan mengungkap rahasiamu? Beritahu aku... apakah kau membutuhkanku? HakkaiGoku friend relationship. Non yaoi.

* * *

Hujan lagi.

Hakkai menatap keluar jendela, mengawasi rintik-rintik yang berjatuhan dari langit dan menodai permukaan kaca. Langit sangat gelap; terlalu gelap untuk membedakan siang dan malam. Awan mendung berarak di sana, menyelimuti langit, membayangi jagad dengan kegelapannya.

Pria bermata hijau itu mendesah. Hujan tidak berhenti selama dua hari, membuat mereka terpaksa memperpanjang masa tinggal mereka di kota suram itu. Dan semuanya sedang _bad mood_.

Sanzo mengurung diri di kamarnya, menembaki apapun yang lewat di depan pintunya. Hakkai, seperti juga yang lain, memaklumi perilaku Sanzo saat hujan. Jadi mereka membiarkan pendeta itu berdiam, menenggelamkan diri dalam memori kelamnya.

Gojyo, di sisi lain, tidak tahan akan kesunyian di dalam dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke bar. Hakkai hanya bisa menatap ketika kawan berambut merahnya itu melangkah keluar dari penginapan, tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali sampai saat ini. Penyembuh itu merasa sedikit khawatir tapi dia juga tahu bahwa Gojyo bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Goku...

Hakkai menutup matanya ketika bayangan akan teman perjalanan termudanya itu memenuhi pikirannya. Tidak seperti dia dan Sanzo, Goku tidak punya masa lalu tragis terkait dengan hujan. Sesungguhnya yang pernah ditakuti oleh _heretic _muda itu adalah salju. Namun, dengan bantuan mereka, Goku dapat mengalahkan rasa takutnya dan Hakkai sering melihatnya bermain perang salju dengan Gojyo bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Goku tidak punya alasan untuk takut pada hujan... Ataukah...?

Hakkai mengingat kembali peristiwa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Hari itu hujan juga turun, dan _mood_ Sanzo sedang parah-parahnya. Goku sangat cemas dan berusaha menghiburnya, tapi Sanzo tidak kompromi dan membentak Goku supaya meninggalkan dia sendiri. Benar-benar sakit hati, Goku lari ke tengah hujan, menjauh dari Sanzo dan yang lain, sampai akhirnya diculik oleh Homura.

Untungnya, Homura mengembalikan Goku pada mereka, walaupun alasannya masih misterius. Hakkai sudah memeriksa Goku kalau-kalau dia terluka, dan hanya menemukan beberapa memar kecil. Namun tetap saja, dia tidak bisa menebak luka mental apa yang mungkin diderita Goku selama dia ditawan Homura.

Hakkai mendesah. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sanzo dan Gojyo menyadarinya, tapi dia memperhatikan Goku tampak lebih pendiam setelah peristiwa itu. Tentu, dia masih hiperaktif dan makan gila-gilaan, tapi Hakkai mengetahui bahwa anak itu telah kehilangan cahaya di matanya. Dan senyumnya rasanya... tidak setulus biasanya. Hakkai menduga apa kiranya yang bisa membuat Goku mereka yang polos sampai kehilangan cahaya jiwanya.

"Ne, Hakkai... bolehkah aku masuk?"

Suara ketukan di pintu ditambah dengan suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu membuat Hakkai menoleh. Brunet itu menegakkan diri dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja, Goku. Tunggu sebentar, aku ke sana."

Hakkai memutar kenop dan membuka pintu dengan hati-hati, memperlihatkan pemuda bermata emas yang berdiri di baliknya. Hakkai mengerutkan alisnya sedikit. Kepala Goku tertunduk, poni cokelatnya menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Goku, apakah kamu ada masalah?" Hakkai bertanya lembut, memegang bahu Goku. Kemudian disadarinya bahwa bahu anak itu gemetar.

"Goku...?"

"Hakkai..." Goku akhirnya angkat suara, suaranya bergetar dan jauh dari keceriaan yang biasanya. "Maukah... kamu menemaniku sebentar?"

Hakkai mengamati remaja itu beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk dan menjawab. "Tentu saja. Ayo, masuklah."

Dengan lembut dia menggeser tangannya ke punggung Goku dan menggiring anak itu masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak lupa dia berbalik sebentar untuk menutup pintu.

Hakkai menawari Goku untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menanyakan dia mau makan apa. Betapa terkejutnya dia, ketika Goku menggeleng.

"Tidak, terimakasih, Hakkai. Aku tidak ingin makan. Aku cuma ingin bicara."

Kata-kata itu membuat Hakkai terpaku selama beberapa saat. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Goku bisa seserius itu; lebih lagi, menolak makanan. Ada yang sangat salah di sini.

"Apakah ada masalah, Goku? Kupikir kamu sedang di kamar bersama Sanzo..."

Hakkai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, menyesali kalimatnya begitu dilihatnya Goku bergeser tidak nyaman. Tentu saja, Goku pasti masih trauma untuk berada dekat-dekat Sanzo di hari berhujan. Tidak setelah apa yang terjadi terakhir kali.

"Maaf, Goku. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hakkai," Goku tersenyum sedikit, tapi Hakkai bisa melihat bahwa senyumannya itu kosong. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, merepotkanmu dan segalanya. Tapi... aku tidak punya tempat lain untuk pergi. Gojyo menghilang entah ke mana dan Sanzo... yah, Sanzo tidak suka diganggu." Emosi memenuhi mata emas itu, mengaburkan kilau di dalamnya. Keduanya dirundung keheningan sebelum Goku memutuskan untuk angkat bicara lagi.

"Aku cuma mau bertanya, Hakkai... apakah kau membutuhkanku?" Goku akhirnya menatap lurus pria yang lebih tua itu, mata emas bertemu emerald.

Hakkai terpaku, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_Apa maksudnya ini...?_

"Ano... bisa tolong jelaskan mengapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal ini, Goku?" Hakkai menjawab hati-hati, seraya duduk di samping Goku.

Pemuda itu menunduk, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"... Bukan apa-apa. Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Hakkai. Aku... pergi saja."

Setelah itu, dia berdiri terburu-buru dan sudah hendak pergi ketika Hakkai menyambar pergelangan tangannya. Goku membeku.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Hakkai." Dia berbisik, tidak berani memandang _youkai _yang lebih tua itu.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahuku alasan mengapa tingkahmu aneh akhir-akhir ini." Hakkai berkata tegas seraya berdiri, menggenggam tangan Goku erat-erat.

Goku berjengit. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Makanya lepaskan..."

"Tidak."

Hakkai menolak untuk melepaskan. Menarik Goku lebih dekat dengannya, dia menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap langsung ke mata anak itu yang berkaca-kaca. Dia jelas-jelas bisa melihat kesedihan dan putus asa di dalam mata yang dulu polos dan ceria itu.

_Pasti ada yang terjadi..._

"Ada apa, Goku? Apakah ini tentang Sanzo?" Hakkai bertanya lembut tapi sekaligus ingin tahu.

Goku menundukkan kepalanya, memutus kontak mata dengan Hakkai. "Tidak. Cuma... aku."

Masih memegang tangan Goku, Hakkai dengan lembut menggandeng Goku untuk duduk di atas tempat tidurnya lagi, merangkul bahunya penuh pengertian.

"Kau tahu kau bisa mempercayaiku, Goku." Dia berbisik dengan nada suaranya yang menenangkan.

Goku mendesah ketika akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bicara. "Sebenarnya..." Dia berhenti, ragu-ragu.

"Ayo." Hakkai mendorongnya lembut.

Tampak lebih berani, Goku akhirnya menyerah dan berbicara dengan suara lirih.

"Sebenarnya... setiap kali hujan, aku mau tidak mau teringat waktu Sanzo marah-marah padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Waktu aku kabur, dan Homura menangkapku. Kami sempat bertarung, dan dia mematahkan bahuku untuk membuatku pingsan. Lalu dia merantaiku ke dinding di sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap... yang sangat mirip dengan penjaraku dulu."

Hakkai bisa merasakan bahu Goku gemetar sementara dia melanjutkan.

"Aku di sana, tak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa menatap Homura memandangiku seolah-olah aku ini miliknya. Kupikir dia akan membunuhku; dia bisa melakukannya dengan sangat mudah waktu itu. Tapi, dia malah bersandar padaku dan... dan membisikkan hal-hal yang mengerikan padaku..." Goku memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika ingatan akan hal itu memasuki pikirannya.

Hakkai menatap Goku, terperanjat. Goku belum pernah berbicara pada siapapun tentang apa yang terjadi sewaktu dia diculik Homura. Saat pertama kali ditanya mengenai apa yang terjadi, Goku hanya tersenyum lemah dan menolak menjawab. Hakkai hanya bisa mengasumsikan bahwa pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Goku untuk membicarakannya, maka dia tidak mendorongnya lebih jauh. Namun kini Goku sendiri telah datang kepadanya, mencurahkan isi hatinya...

"Dia bilang apa?" Hakkai bertanya pelan, menarik anak yang gemetar itu lebih dekat padanya, memeluknya lebih erat untuk menenangkannya.

Goku menutup matanya sesaat untuk menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab.

"Dia bilang... dia bilang bahwa aku bukan makhluk normal. Aku makhluk buangan yang hanya akan membawa bencana. Seorang _heretic_. Eksistensi aneh yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup kesepian." Goku memejamkan matanya lebih erat dan Hakkai dapat merasakan degup jantung Goku di balik dadanya.

"Homura bilang aku tidak diterima di manapun. Tidak di Tenkai, maupun di dunia ini. Dia bilang mungkin seharusnya aku tidak eksis, karena aku hanya membuat dunia ini tidak seimbang. Dia bilang... aku mengikuti Sanzo hanya untuk menemukan tempat di mana aku bisa diterima. Dia bilang aku butuh Sanzo, itu benar. Tapi kemudian dia bilang... Sanzo tidak butuh aku." Suaranya sudah menjadi serak sekarang.

Hakkai mengeratkan pelukannya, tangannya menepuk punggung Goku lembut.

"Lanjutkan..." dia berbisik, mengisyaratkan dia bersedia menampung semua kesedihan, frustrasi, dan keraguan yang ditumpahkan Goku.

Goku melanjutkan dengan suara yang kian lama kian serak.

"Homura bilang dia bisa membantuku mendapatkan ingatanku lagi. Dia tahu lebih banyak tentang aku daripada diriku sendiri. Homura bilang dia butuh aku. Dia berjanji untuk melindungiku dan memberiku apapun yang kuinginkan. Tapi sebagai gantinya... aku harus bergabung dengannya." Goku menggigit bibirnya, mendadak tampang ngeri.

"Aku... Hakkai, aku..." Dia menatap pria yang lebih tua itu, mata emasnya tampak takut. "Waktu itu... aku merasa... aku merasa _hampir _setuju dengan tawaran Homura..." Dia memejamkan matanya dan Hakkai bisa merasa jemarinya mencengkeram kausnya makin erat, gemetar tak terkendali. "Aku takut, Hakkai. Kenyataan bahwa aku pernah hampir berpikir untuk meninggalkan Sanzo... meninggalkan kalian semua... itu membuatku mual... mengingatkanku bahwa aku... _lemah_."

Hakkai mengelus punggung Goku yang gemetar dengan lembut, tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Jadi itu alasan dari perilaku aneh Goku. Dia merasa bersalah telah nyaris terpengaruh oleh Homura. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga...

"Kau menolak, kan?" Hakkai bertanya pelan.

Goku mengangguk, walaupun suaranya masih bergetar. "Ya. Tapi tetap saja, aku..."

"Tapi kau menolak." Hakkai menyatakan dengan tenang, membuat Goku menengadah menatapnya dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Kau masih memilih untuk bersama kita. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Goku, ini bukan salahmu. Siapapun pasti berpikiran sama bila mereka di posisimu."

_Bahwa Homura mengambil kesempatan sempurna ketika Goku sedang menjauh dari Sanzo... betapa nyarisnya..._

"Tapi..." Goku masih mencoba membantah, "Bagaimana kalau itu tidak terjadi?" Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku setuju bergabung dengan Homura? Aku benar-benar _hampir _menyerah, Hakkai!" Dia nyaris berteriak, membuat Hakkai berjengit sedikit. Ucapan berikutnya sedikit lebih tenang, kepalanya ditundukkan. "Homura... dia itu... meyakinkan. Kata-katanya padaku... sukar untuk dibantah. Janji-janjinya... membuatku tidak tahu lagi mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Aku takut... kalau-kalau aku entah bagaimana mengkhianati kalian semua..."

"Tidak akan." Hakkai menyakinkan. "Pada akhirnya, kau tidak menyerah. Bahkan saat kau bilang kau _hampir _menyerah, kau tetap setia pada kita. Dan itu yang membuat Homura melepaskanmu kan? Kau tidak lemah, Goku. Sebaliknya, kau orang yang sangat kuat."

Hakkai menatap anak itu, tersenyum lembut. "Karena itu, jangan bebani hatimu dengan pikiran-pikiran semacam itu, ya?"

Goku menatap balik, mata emasnya masih berkaca-kaca saat senyuman akhirna menghiasi wajahnya. Dia mengangguk, menggenggam kaus Hakkai dengan lega.

"Ya..."

_Di lain kesempatan... aku akan membawanya pergi dengan paksa._

Kata-kata terakhir Homura terngiang-ngiang di telinga Hakkai, membuatnya berjengit sedikit. Dia tahu bahwa Homura tidak hanya mengincar Maten Sutra, tapi juga Goku. Yang tidak dimengertinya adalah mengapa Homura mengambil jalan berputar-putar? Dewa Perang itu cukup kuat untuk menghajar mereka semua dan mengambil baik Goku maupun Maten Sutra. Lagipula, apa yang diinginkan Homura dari Goku? Kekuatannya sebagai Seiten Taisei? Tapi itu terlalu...

"Ne... Hakkai..."

Hakkai tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Goku, tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, Goku?"

Goku tersenyum balik, senyuman yang tulus seperti dulu. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan curhatanku. Aku sudah memendamnya sendiri selama berhari-hari, dan sekarang aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih, Hakkai."

Hakkai menatap mata emas itu. Cahayanya sudah kembali, tetapi masih belum seterang yang biasanya dilihatnya dalam mata Goku.

"Hakkai? Kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang. Aku sudah terlalu lama mengganggumu." Goku menggeliat sedikit, berusaha menggeser lengan Hakkai dari bahunya. Serta merta Hakkai mengangkat lengannya, memberi ruang bagi Goku. Goku berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Goku?" Hakkai memanggil pelan, menangkap perhatian remaja itu lagi.

"Ya?"

Pria bermata hijau itu tersenyum seraya berkata lembut. "Aku cuma ingin kau tahu, keberadaanmu bagi kami tidaklah sia-sia. Kau bukan beban; kau adalah berkat. Jangan biarkan kata-kata Homura meracunimu, Goku. Kau mungkin seorang _heretic_, tapi kau adalah makhluk termurni di dunia ini. Kami membutuhkanmu, Son Goku; bahkan Sanzo juga. Walaupun mengenal Sanzo, sampai matipun dia tidak akan mengakuinya." Hakkai mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Goku, yang tampak tercengang.

Goku menatap Hakkai selama beberapa saat, masih tercengang, sebelum akhirnya berlari menubruk Hakkai dan memeluknya erat-erat. Hakkai terperanjat begitu merasakan tubuh Goku berada begitu dekat dengannya, lengan-lengannya yang kecil melingkari pinggangnya. Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah suara isakan yang datang dari arah anak itu. Hakkai menyadari, Goku sedang menangis.

"A-Arigatou, Hakkai." Anak itu berucap serak, lengannya memeluk Hakkai semakin erat ketika dia berusaha mengontrol air mata harunya. "M-Maafkan aku... aku... bakal mengotori bajumu... a-aku janji akan mencucikan untukmu nanti tapi... sekarang..." tangannya gemetar, "aku...aku butuh seseorang... untuk tempat menangis..."

Hakkai mengangguk penuh pengertian. Mengelus punggung Goku pelan, dia membiarkan remaja itu menangis, mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya; kesedihannya, kebingungan, depresinya yang terdalam.

Ketika suara isakannya mulai mereda, Hakkai bertanya lembut.

"Sudah selesai?"

Goku tidak merespon. Penasaran, Hakkai menengadahkan wajah Goku dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah jatuh tertidur. Hakkai tersenyum simpul.

"Yare yare... dia pasti benar-benar capek setelah memendam semua beban pikiran itu sendirian..."

Hakkai memandang ke arah jendela. Hujan masih juga turun. Berarti tidak mungkin Goku bisa tinggal satu kamar dengan Sanzo malam ini. Sambil mendesah, Hakkai mengangkat tubuh kecil Goku dan dengan lembut meletakkannya di tempat tidur Gojyo. Lagipula kelihatannya Gojyo sudah menemukan tempat lain untuk menginap malam itu, begitu pikir Hakkai seraya menarik selimut sampai menutupi leher Goku. Dia tersenyim selagi memandangi pemuda yang tertidur itu. Goku tampak jauh lebih polos dalam tidurnya. Suatu kepolosan yang nyaris saja tercemar.

Hakkai mendesah lagi seraya kembali ke kursinya dan memandangi jendela lagi, seperti yang dilakukannya sebelum Goku datang.

_Aku... c__uma mau bertanya, Hakkai. Apakah kau membutuhkanku?_

Mata hijau itu menggelap ketika Hakkai menatap tangannya, anggota tubuh yang dia tahu berlumuran darah tiga tahun yang lalu.

_Aku __makhluk buangan. Seorang heretic. Makhluk tidak normal._

Hakkai memandang wajah tidur Goku, senyum sedih di wajahnya. Dia adalah seorang pendosa. Pembunuh. Dia tidak bisa menghilangkan darah dari tangannya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari rantai masa lalunya. Dia bersalah. Dia kotor. Dia ternoda. Seorang pendosa...

_Beritahu aku, Goku... Apakah kau membutuhkanku?_

-END

* * *

**_A/N: Beritahu aku... tidak adakah orang yang membaca ceritaku? Sepii sekalii.. T.T  
Hohoho bercanda. Kiku agak stress... By the way ini kado tahun baru buat semua penggemar Saiyuki di Indo nih! Cheers!_**


End file.
